Boxing Ring (SSBStrife)
}} Boxing Ring is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Strife, returning from . The stage is set in and around a large Boxing Ring. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. 4, where the Boxing Ring could take on either a Punch-Out!-inspired design or a Super Smash Bros.-inspired one, only the Punch-Out! design appears in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Stage Layout The stage technically consists of two platforms, though these can be deceiving due to the stage's layout. The primary platform for battle is the ground, which extends off to the left and right blast lines. The ground is not entirely flat, instead inclining upwards off the screen. The boxing ring itself also acts as a slight plateau, being higher than the ground around it. Surrounding the ring, like most modern boxing rings, are four ropes, which block fighters from walking straight from the ground and into the ring. Instead, fighters will need to jump over these ropes, though fighters can instead jump on them to be launched upwards a short distance. Hazards Above the ring is a light fixture, which also acts as a soft platform. If attacked enough, the light fixture will crash down to the ground, dealing damage to fighters as it falls while also creating an explosion as it lands. The light fixture's explosion is extremely powerful, and can send even the heaviest of fighters flying. Character Titles The jumbotron in the background of the stage may occasionally display the fighters currently in the match, giving each a unique title. These are the characters' titles. Most veteran characters reuse the same titles from Super Smash Bros. 4, though some have had them changed. References * In every language, Geno's title is actually his real (unpronounceable) name. * Lana's North American title is also her title in Hyrule Warriors. * Lloyd's North American and Japanese titles are both titles that he can collect in Tales of Symphonia. * Lucas' North American title is a reference to the fact that his hometown of Tazmily Village is located on the Nowhere Islands. * Lucas' PAL title is a reference to the Tasmanian devil. * Luigi's North American title is a reference to his Super Smash Bros. unlock notice: "You can now use Luigi, the eternal understudy." * Mario 64's PAL title is a reference to the release date of Super Mario 64, which was released in Europe in 1997. * Mega Man's Japanese title is a reference to the full Japanese title of Mega Man 8, Rockman 8: Metal Heroes. * Meloetta's North American title is also its species name in the Pokémon series. * Mewtwo's English titles are a reference to the title of the sixteenth Pokémon film, . * In every language, NiGHTS' title is a reference to their game of origin, NiGHTS into Dreams.... * In every language, Paper Mario's title references his name while fighting in the Glitz Pit in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. * Peach's North American title is a reference to her original name, Princess Toadstool. * R.O.B.'s North American title references the Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and how the Ancient Minister is the sole R.O.B. remaining after the destruction of the Isle of the Ancients. * In every language, Tapu Koko's title refers to him as the Guardian of Melemele Island, one of the four islands of the Alola region. This title is held by the Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon in Pokémon Sun and Moon, as well. * Toad's English titles both reference Captain Toad. ** Similarly, Toadette's English title references her appearance in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. * Villager's English titles both reference Animal Crossing: New Leaf, in that the first player becomes the mayor of the town. It also references the stage of Smashville from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Music